


Un par de sombras con frío

by PumpkinBird



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Trade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La palabra suicidio nunca había parecido tan tentadora, pero tan inalcanzable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un par de sombras con frío

**Un par de sombras con frío.**

Se conocieron en un lugar en dónde el cielo no existe y las esperanzas tampoco, entre un montón de dolor y cobijas que no calientan porque el sol nunca sale y hace demasiado frío.

Se conocieron en un sitio del que Dios nunca ha escuchado, un lugar tan putrefacto y enfermo como quienes le habitan y le mantienen despierto.

Ryan tenía 16 años viviendo y llevaba 4 sobreviviendo en ese rancio lugar, sus esperanzar de salir libre se habían perdido en algún lugar de la carretera y sus sueños se habían retraído hasta guardarse en una polvosa caja al fondo de su cabeza.

Su existencia se limitaba a nada más que seguir órdenes y agachar la mirada, no hablar a menos que se lo pidieran y nunca hacer preguntas. Su cuerpo estaba igual o más deteriorado que su mente, tan cansado…

Aquel lugar no era el infierno pero le faltaba muy poco para serlo, era un lugar tan oscuro que alimentaba las perversiones y la maldad de los hombres. Aquel era un mercado donde en lugar de pan se comercializaban esclavos, rehenes, no más que sacos de carne y hueso.

Si es que se lo podía llamar así, a Ryan le había tocado un poco de suerte: Estaba tan roto desde hace tantos años atrás que cuando llegó ahí no pudieron quebrarlo más, así que su existencia era monótona y los sueños de niño habían quedado enterrados en el garaje de la casa de su padre.

Pero nada fue así para Brendon Urie.

Brendon era un niño de las afueras de algún pobre y ridículo condado donde las lluvias tiraban las cosechas, y si no eran las lluvias, entonces era el granizo y la nieve. No tenía más que 15 años y un manojo de ropa hecha tirones cuando llegó en un día de invierno a La casa donde también estaba Ryan.

Brendon estaba asustado y tenía el corazón lleno de miedo de nunca más volver a ver a su padre y a su madre, miedo que lograba acallar muy bien en cuanto llegaba a su cama después de un arduo día fregando pisos y limpiando los baños. Ryan ocupaba la litera de arriba y solía mirarlo dormir abrazado a la almohada y hecho un ovillo intentando mantener su cuerpo tibio.

El corazón de Brendon estaba lleno de esperanzas y sueños, y ese era el problema.

Al principio a Ryan no le importó el pobre niño y su asquerosa suerte de ir a parar ahí después de haber sido comprado entre las sombras y en una transacción debajo del agua, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero era común encontrarse a sí mismo mirando la sonrisa de Brendon cuando éste se encontraba con un camino de pequeñas hormigas que utilizaban su dedo como puente, y tampoco podía evitar escuchar cómo El amo le gritaba y le alaba del cabello, arrastrándole el rostro por el suelo hasta verlo sangrar. A Ryan no le importaba, pero había algo brillante en los ojos de Brendon que le atraía como un diamante.

Hubo una ocasión en la que ambos se quedaron juntos a fregar los pisos de uno de los grandes pasillos, estaba oscureciendo y los helados grados les trepaban por la pierna como monstruos. Fue en esa ocasión en la que Brendon rompió el silencio y se presentó:

-Hola, me llamo Brendon… –Su vos tartamudeo y su sonrisa temblaba, y cuando Ryan dejo a un lado la esponja enjabonada y lo miró, al fin comprendió qué es lo que hacía a sus ojos tan brillantes: Allí dentro había miedo, pero también esperanza.

Ese día Ryan no tuvo oportunidad de presentarse porque uno de los amigos de El amo había escuchado a Brendon hablar y había entrado a encararlos, ordenándole a Ryan marcharse para luego comenzar a golpear al más chico de los dos.

Y se fue.

Pero Brendon volvió esa noche al cuarto donde todos esos pobres diablos dormían, y en cuanto llegó a la cama le sonrió a Ryan aún y con ese ojo morado y el labio aun sangrando. Y a pesar de todo, el brillo en sus ojos no se apagó.

No pasó más de una semana antes de que ambos volvieran a quedarse solos mientras comían como perros en sus respectivos platos dispuestos en el suelo del cuarto de servicio. La comida no eran más que tortillas en mal estado flotando en un caldo de algo que debería tener al menos tres días, pero que ambos comieron sin protestar porque sus estómagos también tenían al menos tres días sin comer.

-Yo soy Ryan. –Había dicho el mayor en una vos apenas audible entre bocado y bocado, y Brendon había parado de comer totalmente sorprendió, pero había sonreído.

-Es un nombre muy bonito. –Había dicho, y Ryan había tenido que negar sin apartar la vista del plato porque ese pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago le haría sonreír de vuelta, y la felicidad es un sentimiento peligroso.

-No importa eso, aquí no existen los nombres.

Y esa había sido su conversación.

Pero a partir de ese día Ryan y Brendon hacían lo posible por comer juntos a pesar de que no compartieran palabras, pero se intercambiaban mudas sonrisas que se aseguraban que nadie, absolutamente nadie, notara.

Habían otros tantos chicos viviendo en La casa de los cuales ninguno sabía nada acerca del otro, aunque Brendon había logrado hablar con un tal Patrick que tendría unos 14 años y del cual su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar porque Patrick nunca dejaba de tener miedo.

Ryan a veces podía observar las miradas que intentaban ser de apoyo pero que resultaban ser tistes que Brendon le dedicaba a Patrick. Patrick siempre tenía el cuerpo hecho un poema de moratones y huesos rotos.

Pero un día por la mañana les hicieron a todos desatar sus zapatos y entregar sus agujetas Al amo, y mientras todos estaban formados Brendon no logró encontrar a Patrick con la mirada por ningún lado.

Y Ryan susurro la palabra “ _Suicidio_ ” en vos baja cuando Brendon le preguntó esa misma noche antes de dormir.

Y Brendon no paro de llorar, y Ryan no pudo dormir quedándose a escuchar el llanto proveniente de la litera de abajo.

Ese fue el día en que los ojos esperanzados de Brendon brillaron por algo muy diferente a por lo que solían hacerlo.

La noche siguiente fue la primera en la que los demonios del hombre alcanzarían a corromper la inocencia de un ángel.

A Brendon se lo llevaron a las 9 de la noche cuando todos los demás se fueron a la habitación a  dormir, y Ryan se quedó despierto esperando a por ver a Brendon entrar por la puerta y envolverse en las frías cobijas de la cama. Y cuando llegó, sus ojos no brillaron y su sonrisa tampoco. Y esa fue la primera noche de todas las que seguirían.

Brendon dejo de hablar y también dejo de comer a pesar de que todos sabían lo que “Hambre” significa, y los ojos de Brendon lucían tan apagados y tan tristes que hicieron a Ryan sentir todos sus nervios encrespados, preocupados. Preocupados por ese niño que siempre sonreía.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto en un susurro apenas audible, y Brendon tan sólo hizo un movimiento que pareció un asentimiento, pero que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa.

Lo que Ryan no sabía es que desde hace 3 noches que se llevaban a Brendon y lo arrojaban a los confines de la suciedad humana, le hacían arrodillarse ante la enfermedad y los más oscuro del infierno mientras temblaba aterrorizado. Y le obligaron a abrir la boca pero también a quedarse callado, y le hicieron enfrentarse con horror a lo más oscuro y podrido de un ser humano.

Y lo quebraron, lo rompieron, lo usaron de mil maneras y lo resquebrajaron hasta hacerlo nada.

Y Ryan tuvo miedo de ver sólo eso dentro de sus ojos: Nada. Brendon estaba vacío.

Su existencia se limitó a encerrarse en una cascara mientras su cuerpo era usado como un objeto sin vida, se encerró en lo más profundo de su alma y después de llorar tanto llegó a un límite en el que ya no pudieron salir más lágrimas de sus ojos, y su alma se secó y ellos se encargaron de arrebatarle todos sus sueños y todas sus esperanzas.

Y así: tan roto y tan desesperado, se echó a reír una noche cuando lo devolvieron a la habitación y lo arrojaron dentro. Se echó a reír tanto y tan fuerte que parecía que le brotaban carcajadas en lugar de lágrimas, y su risa estaba tan rota y tan demente y tan llena de todo.

Y Ryan lo miro sin poder entender, sin querer creerlo.

Y mientras lo veía tan roto y tan desesperado por sentir algo, algo dentro de Ryan también se quebró.

Se habían conocido en el rincón más retorcido de la mente humana, entre un montón de prostíbulos y cuerpos de niños de entre 1 y 18 años. Los habían utilizado y roto de tantas maneras, los habían quebrado y corroído de muchas más, y les habían torturado hasta hacer que el dolor se convirtiera en nada.

Pero ellos estaban tan llenos de todo.

Fue en el callejón donde los sueños se prenden con combustible y las sonrisas se separan de la cara con un cuchillo de carne, fue en la alcantarilla más cercana al infierno en donde todo hace frío y nadie ha visto el sol.

Fue en el país de las pesadillas en donde Ryan conoció a Brendon, y en donde ambos se perdieron hasta reducirse a nada.

Fue en algún lugar entre el carril que divide a los que viven y a los que sobreviven.

Quizá ellos no fueron más que una historia triste jamás contanda, un par de sombras moviéndose entre la oscuridad, un par de niños rotos perdidos en un mundo de monstruos.

Y ambos siguieron pudriéndose porque nunca nadie sabría sobre ellos y sobre esos cientos de niños más, comercializados como trozos de carne de cerdo y sopa de tortilla echada a perder.

Fue en algún lugar de la locura humana donde ambos fueron arrojados y dejados hasta morir, Ryan abrazado a Brendon, y Brendon escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Ryan porque él ya no quería seguir viendo.

Y nadie nunca más podría ser testigo del par de diamantes escondidos en esos ojos marrones tan lindos, tan llenos de vida.

Y por alguna centenaria vez Ryan soñó secretamente con que les devolvieran las agujetas a sus zapatos para así poder ahorcarse junto con Brendon.

La palabra suicidio nunca había parecido tan tentadora, pero tan inalcanzable.

Como soñar con la libertad.


End file.
